The PetSitter
by Miki Neko-Chan Berry
Summary: While running errands for his petsitting job, Kanda comes across a small white feline. With the poor thing worse for wear, the only logical thing to do is take it home, and nurse it back to health. But...what makes this little fur ball different than any other cat he came across? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Lost Kitten

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

— Lost Kitten—

He glared at each of the animals that the pet store had to offer. If you could call these rats pets. They were clueless, and obviously bred incorrectly. A cat's tail should never be so stiff, and the one it shared its cage had joints that weren't as fluid as they should be. They were kittens, for Christ's sake! Their cages weren't even in the best of shape either…what the hell was even in their water and food bowls? Everything had a putrid stench you could only just barely catch under the smell of the cheep-ass air freshener

"Sir, are you going to buy?" his glare turned to the pet store owner. That was another thing that peeved him. 'buying' a pet. "We have a nice selection of kittens and puppies—"

"I don't give a fuck. Do you fucking see the state of these creatures?" Kanda's voice was low and dangerous, cobalt eyes dark and gave nothing to the imagination to just how pissed he was. "You have to the gall to continue this bullshit when you fucking know they were all bred incorrectly?"

"I-I..S-sir, I'm g-going to ha-have to ask y-you to leave!" Figures. The son of a bitch was a complete pushover.

"Che. Hell if I knew why I stepped into this shithole." The raven-haired Japanese scowled, before storming out.

When he stepped outside, he was honestly still pissed off. He'd already bought the food he needed for his next job, but god-fucking-dammit, he just hated how pitiful conditions for the animals were in that place. Shelters were a little better off. At least there, they knew pets weren't just pets, but also another potential member to your family.

Taking several deep breaths, Kanda started walking towards his complex, deciding he'd loitered enough. He took out his phone, and checked the email he'd gotten earlier that day. Very fucking earlier. He darkly thought.

Received: Baka Usagi [3:32 AM]

Sorry 'bout the super early-in-the-morning text, Yu…but I'm gonna need ya to look after my lil' fluffy-kins…gramps said we got ourselves a new client to see, and we'll be gone for a whole week. You know the drill, right? Feed twice a day, snacks are only for training purposes. Thanks again~

-The Awesome Lavi Bookman!

Lavi's pet in question was actually a ferret. Why? No idea. But the girl was just as hyper as he was. It really was a beautiful creature though. Not so much his taste in a pet, but he supposed it worked out for the red-head. The ferret's name was Betsy, naming her after a famous woman in history who created the American Flag. He didn't know a lot of American history himself though, most of it seemed irrelevant to him at the time. If he was going to be perfectly honest, he had half a brain to think Lavi would've named it something horribly corny or lame. He shuddered thinking of what the hell could've been, had Bookman not of threatened the younger male.

As he walked, there was a faint sound snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around, before hearing the noise a little more clearly. He began taking steps to the cries of what he was able to decipher as a cat. Every step he took, was another step closer to the pained meows.

Hold up. Pained? A new sense of urgency overcame the young adult, as he soon found the source. What he saw was truly a heart-breaking scene. He found a poor white-furred kitten lying on the ground all beaten and battered. It was obvious it had a leg broken, the small feline trying to keep its weight off the injured limb. The left forepaw all the way to the shoulder was reddened and scaled, almost as though the appendage had long ago been shoved into a furnace. The left side of the small kit's face was marred with a cruel mark he was sure would leave a scar.

Who would do such a thing to such a defenseless creature? He didn't think twice before placing the food he bought down, and tore at a piece of his shirt. First things first, he'd have to cover that scar, and bind the leg. He knew enough animal first aid for this much. But he'd still have to get a vet to do the rest of what he knew the kitten needed. It was only a thorn in his side that the vet closed an hour prior.

Not wanting to leave the kit alone, he picked it up, minding its injured leg, before taking the food he had for Betsy in his other arm. "Shit, you have a fever too…" Kanda realized.

The sooner he got home, the sooner he could tend to the cat. As he hurried home, rain soon began to fall.

(- * -)

On his way to his bedroom, Kanda had placed the food near his kitchen, at least in this way, he had no worries about it until he had to lug it over to Lavi's tomorrow. Not having much any other place to put an injured cat, Kanda decided his bed would suffice. Upon entering his bedroom, he carefully placed the feline on his bed.

With that task done, he walked into his adjourning bathroom, and found what he was searching for. A first-aid kit, and he was pretty sure there were also meds he could probably give the kit in hopes of it getting over its sickness. He returned to the cat's side, and carefully removed the now soiled rags he used. "Glad this was an old shirt anyway." Kanda found himself muttering.

He quickly checked the kitten's face, its injury still a little raw. Sighing to himself, he opened the box, and took out the antibiotic, and then some gauze, with gentle hands, he applied the gel over the inured tissue, before wrapping the gauze over it. "That should do it…now your leg, I guess." Kanda felt lucky he had some splints. If the cat was okay by tomorrow, he may not need the vet after all…the cat was rather tiny…"how the hell do I give you the meds?"

"Meow…?" He didn't fail to notice the tiny white cat wasn't opening their eyes.

"Awake?" Kanda asked the cat, before taking a pill from the container. The moment the tiny creature opened its mouth, Kanda popped half the chewable tablet into the kitten's mouth. It coughed a little, but managed to swallow it. "You'll be fine…rest up, alright?"

Almost as though it understood, the small defenseless cat soon fell back to sleep. There was only one thing the Japanese male had to do. Change into dry clothes.

Preferably his loose-fitting PJ bottoms, and then fall asleep…

This was a plan Yu Kanda was more than willing to go through with.

* * *

Miki here!~ I just wanted to ask of anyone reading this to Review this story and I'm going to try hard to post more chapters for this story! Thanks you to all my kitties!~ and a Thanks to Hana for helping me edit this story! *bows* Until Next Time!


	2. Nightmare

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

—Nightmare—

 _What did I do wrong? Why am I being treated this way? I was good! I swear I was!_ He remembered those final thoughts before darkness had consumed him, and as such, had come to a great shock when he woke up in fear expecting either the dark, wet, and dank alley he collapsed in, or back in his 'room' at that horrid place. No, instead, he was shown a whole new place.

Despite the darkness of the room, his eyes could still pick out shapes and forms around him. The small feline was able to see that he was in fact somewhere else. He was lying on the most comfortable mattress he had never been on, the material soft and forgiving on his aching form. Being as careful as he could, he rolled over, and nearly panicked when he couldn't see out of his left eye. Was it wrapped? Why? Who did it? He could vaguely remember a sharp pain there…but beside that, nothing else came up.

His pointed ears twitched, as a soft moan met them. Turning his head to look where it came from, he saw what he assumed to be a man. Was he the one to save him? Curious, he got up, minding his injured back paw. Silver eyes looked at the man in wonder. A complete stranger took him in, and allowed him to heal in his home…without knowing anything about him.

If he could, he'd of smiled, though a swish of his tail seemed to make up for it. This human was nice…he was different from the humans that did what they did to him…just what did they do to him? He cocked his head to the side as he tried to recall. Why couldn't he remember? This was strange…the kitten yawned, his train of thought disrupted by the gesture. He supposed he could sleep…he was really tired…and snuggling at the crook of this stranger's neck did seem inviting…yeah…he would do just that…

( - * - )

Kanda awoke to a small patch of warmth, and the smell of…something rather undesirable. Groaning, he slowly woke up, quickly becoming aware that there was now a cat snuggled against his cheek and in the crook of his neck. The Japanese male sat up, careful as to not jostle the sleeping creature beside him. Getting a better look at it, he could see it really wasn't quite a kitten anymore, but not fully a grown cat yet either. He had been too busy to really notice what kind of cat it was…and whether the feline was male or female for that matter.

Looking at it with a critical eye, he took in the appearance of the pointed-eared creature. Its fur was white, he could tell that much, and then there were darker spots around its hindquarters, creating something of a jaguar-type pattern, before morphing into stripes on its tail and also in doing the same going forwards towards its head.

He would have to get ready to go check on Betsy. Sighing to himself, Kanda got out of bed, once again making sure not to wake up the kit. He'd have to come up with a name for it at some point…why would he want to? Was he going to keep it? What made this creature different from than thousands upon thousands of strays that live within the city or a shelter?

It honestly baffled him. "Moyashi." Kanda muttered, looking at the animal. "Hn…suits him."

If he was already giving it a name, what point would there be to giving it up? After all, he did want a pet, and cats did seem perfect for him. He'd have to stop by the store — not the sorry excuse of pet store this time — and buy a collar.

First things first, however. Shower. Shave. Dress, and then everything else mornings entailed. With that in mind, he headed into his bathroom again. The moment the door clicked shut, a newly dubbed 'Moyashi', perked his head up, silver eyes staring at where the man had gone.

 _'Moyashi'…? The heck is that?_

( - * - )

Minutes passed, when Kanda finally re-entered the room, his towel hanging low around his hips. His hair was dripping wet, the strands easily reached his butt. He looked around for the cat, soon finding it, sitting on its haunches, and was currently staring the door down. "It's not going to magically open on its own, and I'm not opening it until I'm dressed."

The cat seemed startled by the man's voice, quickly turning to face him. "A little scared, Moyashi?'

'Moyashi' meowed in confusion.

"It's you. I'll be calling you 'Moyashi' from here on out. Complaints? Too bad." There was something satisfactory with how displeased the cat seemed about the name, "I guess your cat breed is a Bengal." The Japanese male mused, as he walked to his dresser, pulling out boxers, a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt with a lotus graphic design that took up most the shirt's left side. "Can't say I've seen many of your kind in the area."

'Moyashi' mewled again.

"Which does lead me to wonder where you came from to begin with." Kanda dropped his towel, and grabbed his boxers, pulling them up efficiently covering himself. The look of a shocked cat went unnoticed as Kanda had then started donning his shirt, and jeans followed soon after. "C'mere, Moyashi."

The cat glared.

"Moyashi."

It stayed put.

"Oi." A cat with attitude. Who would've known? "Alright then. I guess we're staying put. I need to check your hind leg, and that wound on your face. But, if you're insistent on being stubborn about it, I suppose we'll be staying here until you move your furry ass here."

Silver eyes assessed the situation, before begrudgingly releasing a displeasured meow. He trotted over to the man, making sure to mind his injured leg. Kanda carefully picked up the cat, examining its leg, nodding in approval as he checked the injured limb. It was healing, so it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. It was just a sprain. Next was the face. Sitting down on his mattress, he placed the tiny cat on his lap, and started unwrapping the gauze. What he assumed had been a severe scratch from a fight, turned out to be a deliberate wound.

Cobalt eyes widened as he looked at the injury. Over the cat's forehead, was an upside pentacle, carved into the cat's very flesh. From the point it dripped over the lid, before stopping suddenly, and veering right, before dipping down along its cheek area, stopping just at where the cat's chin was. A second line weaved its way across just under the eye. Who would do such a thing? Taking a look at the feline left front paw, it was safe to assume the people that did that, would've also done the same to the cat's eye…speaking of, silver was such an unusual color for any animal.

"It's going to scar. There's no way around that." Kanda sighed, gently rubbing his thumb against it. The cat didn't wince, so at least it wasn't in severe pain. "You must've been through so tough shit."

Silver eyes looked at the elder, and for a moment, he could've sworn they were trying to convey something. No, that was preposterous. Checking his clock, he saw he had another hour to eat and get ready. He was pretty sure he had some fish in his fridge…he could give that to 'Moyashi'. "How about some breakfast?"

"Meow~!"

"Heh. Alright." Kanda then placed the animal down, and then headed to his door, opening it and watching as the cat scampered out.

Whatever person did this to the young cat were only lucky he didn't know they're faces. But he did vow if he, by some chance, crossed paths with them, then they would have a date with Mugen. He'd love to see how they would enjoy being carved up by a blade.

( - * - )

'Moyashi' downed the fish in a few bites, leaving Kanda amazed by his new family member's appetite. It was literally his fifth fillet. He could tell the cat was well-fed because 'Moyashi' wasn't even dangerously skinny.

"You sure eat a lot." Kanda mused, finishing up his own breakfast of brown rice and fruit. "What gives?"

He was answered with another mewl, but he could tell the tiny creature was actually full this time around.

"Hn." His gaze soon fell upon the clock, and he cursed, "Dammit! I'm late!" Without any more delay, Kanda rushed around his apartment, grabbing keys, and getting his duffel ready, shoving what he knew he'd be needing when going to Lavi's home half way across the city.

Silver eyes blinked as they watched with curiosity as the man rushed around the place. Meowing his protests when he figured he was being ignored. The Japanese male stopped, and looked down at the cat, before sighing. "Moyashi, stay put. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone. Got it? I'll be back in a few hours."

'Moyashi' managed a glare when the elder went to his room to get his shoes. He'd show him. Internally grinning to himself, the tiny cat managed to jump on the couch, before hiding in the bag.

In as much a hurry as he was, Kanda didn't have time to think of where the cat ran off to. He was already out the door, bag over his shoulder, food for Betsy under an arm, as he headed out.

* * *

Miki here!~ I just wanted to ask of anyone reading this to Review this story and I'm going to try hard to post more chapters for this story! Thanks you to all my kitties!~ *bows* Until Next Time!


	3. Uknown

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

—Unknown—

"I swear, the hell do I do these things for?" Kanda muttered, taking the spare key from the potted plant outside the apartment complex. "Better question, why the fuck does he hide the key where anyone can find it?"

These were the questions which held answers that always eluded the Japanese male. Granted, Lavi only ever left the key there when Kanda had to look after Betsy, but still. Anyone could fucking find that damn thing, and he was just amazed no one ever stole anything. The room number was on the key too. Kanda noted for the umpteenth time since he started. Groaning to himself, he started the trek to the elevator, and to the floor the skirt-chasing red-head lived.

"Going up, Mr. Kanda?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yeah." Kanda grunted, passing the man. He knew the man from when he first started out his pet sitting business, he was nice enough, he supposed, but there was always that uncomfortable feeling he'd get from the man. He was too…something, but the Japanese could never put his finger on the exact word.

"Tell Betsy I said 'hi', will you?"

"Whatever." He left the lobby, making a beeline for the elevator. He made it just as the doors were going to close, but even then, they couldn't close fast enough for his liking. When they were finally closed, he let out a breath. "God dammit…what's up with that creep?"

Minutes later, found the Japanese male at his friend's(?) apartment. Shifting the bag of food into his other arm, Kanda took the key, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he was first met with the smell of…a mess. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Kanda growled, as he placed the bags on the floor. "Didn't that idiot clean her cage before leaving?"

Apparently not. As he turned on the light, he saw Betsy in her cage pen, sleeping on top of her 'house' that she normally slept under. Growling profanities under his breath, Kanda decided he'd set off to getting to work before anything else.

 **( - * - )**

Having been startled by the outburst, the tiny cat had woken up in shock, fearing he'd been caught. Considering the bag wasn't opened all the way, he assumed he wasn't. What was that god-awful scent though? Wrinkling his nose, he started pressing his button nose against the zipper, effectively opening it a little more so he could pop his head out, even if only slightly. Where was this place?

"Che. I swear, every time I come around, he always has to fucking leave me with your mess. Isn't that his job?"

 _"_ _He did, but I just like it better when you clean my play pen~"_ The cat heard the creature say. It was almost a shame humans couldn't hear them…but the feline was pretty sure that'd be for the better.

"Why don't you go play or something?" Kanda sighed. "This is going to take all morning."

 _"_ _As it should~"_ The ferret grinned, before spotting a blob of white and gray. _"Oh? What have we here?"_

Realizing he'd been caught, the cat quickly hid back into the bag, hoping the strange beast wasn't going to find him. But alas, his luck was not so. _"U-Um…hi…?"_

"What in the hell?" Realizing his mistake, he hid under some sort of material, hoping the human wouldn't find him. 'Moyashi' failed to remember that to the ears of humans, they only made their natural noises. Meaning his nervous hello, was actually a scared meow.

The bag opened, and 'Moyashi' hoped his tail wasn't going to give him away. Or his breathing at that matter. Much to dismay the article — a shirt, he'd realized — was pulled off him, revealing the surprised face of the man that had rescued him just the other day.

"The hell are you doing in there, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

 _"_ _Um…playing?"_ The cat knew the human couldn't actually hear his excuse, but he was sure his meow was more than capable of giving the man an idea.

"Actually…" Kanda eyed Betsy, before looking back to 'Moyashi', "How about you keep her busy? I'll buy you all the fish your stomach can take."

Silver eyes widened at the prospect of food. All the fish he could eat? Sign him up! _"What a kitten."_ Betsy sneered. _"Who are you, and why are you even in Yu's bag, hm?"_

 _"_ _Yu…?"_

 _"_ _That's what my human calls him. Usually, he almost gets skewered with knife though…a really large knife with a thin blade."_

 _"_ _A large…thin-bladed knife? Like a kitchen knife?"_

"Moyashi, go play with Betsy for a while." Kanda told the cat, taking him out of the bag, and placing him on the floor. "Stay out of trouble."

 _"_ _Fine."_ 'Moyashi' mewled.

 _"_ _He calls you 'Moyashi', a lot."_

 _"_ _What's even a moyashi?"_

 _"_ _Hm…I might know…but you'll have to catch me first, kitten!"_

 _"_ _H-Hey! Wait up!"_ 'Moyashi' was already chasing the ferret that was running way.

 **( - * - )**

Kanda sighed. Really, maybe finding 'Moyashi' in his bag wasn't nessciarly a bad thing. Betsy wouldn't have left him alone. He watched as the two creatures ran off somewhere, before giving his attention back to the task at hand. Yes, this would take a while, but…it'd be fine, he was sure. "Back to work." He decided.

Barely done with the cleaning, a loud threatening 'meow' was heard from the den. It was soon followed by a something crashing to the floor, and that was what had Kanda rushing to see what happened. He was met with a mess, and a certain cat that was more than certainly in trouble. "Mo. Ya. Shi."

Said cat stiffened, before turning to face the angry expression of Kanda. His ears and tail drooped, but he couldn't understand why he was being scolded.

Betsy was under him, as though he'd attacked her. The bookshelf had fallen over, books and other things were crushed beneath its heavy shelves.

A mewl.

"Che. Do you know what the hell you just did?" Kanda picked 'Moyashi' up by the scruff of his neck, pulling the tiny cat up to eye level. "You attack Betsy, and destroyed some shit I'm more than certain is fucking expensive."

Silver eyes widened, before they glowered. An angry meow left the feline's mouth., almost a growl.

"Maybe I should send you to an animal control center."

'Moyashi' began squirming, almost as though he was disliking that option. He whined.

"Appologize to Betsy. And I don't want you moving until I've cleaned _this_ fucking mess."

 **( - * - )**

Appologize?! Why did he have to do that? He just saved her! There had to be some way for him to explain all this…but how does a cat go about doing that? Panicking, the cat tried getting out of Kanda's grasp.

 _"_ _Don't panic, kitten."_ Betsy told him. _"I think I know how to save your hide. If he seems I'm not hurt, he'll probably put two and two together."_

 _"_ _Wah! Really?! Please, I don't want to risk going back there!"_

 _"_ _There?"_

 _"_ _Huh…? Th-there…where's…there…? What…what is 'there'…?"_ The cat had stopped struggling, his heart rate picking up as his mind was trying to piece together a memory that he couldn't remember. _"There…a weird place…"_

"Moyashi?" there was worry in the human's voice. "Oi, Moyashi?"

Why was he afraid of a place he couldn't remember?

 **( - * - )**

"What's wrong Betsy? You're not hurt, are you?" Kanda asked when the ferret climbed on his shoulder. He didn't see so much as a scratch...did that mean…what he was seeing wasn't what he thought it was?

Betsy gave him a soulful look, and Kanda found himself sighing.

"I get it…you were playing too roughly…and Moyashi pushed you out of the way."

The Ferret seemed satisfied, before leaping from Kanda's shoulder, to the table beside him, before scurrying to the end, where she promptly headed off towards the main room, where her pen was.

And he had a week of this. "Moyashi, let's get you some fish, alright?"

No response.

Quirking a brow, Kanda tried again, "Moyashi?"

Silent. The cat's eyes stared blankly ahead. What was wrong with his cat?

* * *

Miki here!~ I just wanted to ask of anyone reading this to Review this story and I'm going to try hard to post more chapters for this story! Thanks you to all my kitties!~ *bows* Until Next Time!


	4. Flashbacks

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

—Flashbacks—

"Moyashi?" Kanda tried jostling the feline, before sighing in defeat. "The hell is wrong with you?" He muttered, before changing his hold on the cat. Now more like an infant rather than a ragdoll. He walked out of the den, and into the living room, where he carefully placed the shocked kit onto the couch. Maybe if he gave the small creature some room, he'd come to…

And that was exactly what he did.

 **(* - *)**

Betsy saw the cat from her perch on the table. _"What on earth is wrong with him?"_ She asked herself, genuinely curious. Despite knowing 'Moyashi' for only a short time, she found she rather liked the kitten around. He was young, foolish, yes, but there was something the ferret couldn't quite place about him.

He had a dark past… _that_ she was certain of. But if that really was the case, then why couldn't he remember the events? It really was curious. Jumping from her vantage point, she scurried to the couch, climbing up and stood near the

 _"_ _Moyashi?"_

No response.

She tried again, _"Hey, Moyashi, are you okay?"_ She wasn't really fond on being ignored. Just what was she to do to regain his attention? She tried again, and again, before finally getting agitated. Just like when her human annoyed her, she did to his fingers what she was about to do to the kitten's ear.

Bite it.

'Moyashi' yelped in pain, jumping almost two feet in the air, panicked for a moment, before slowly calming down. _"That hurt! Why'd you do that for?!"_

 _"_ _Because you were ignoring me."_

 _'_ _Ignoring…when did I get here?"_

 _"_ _Your human brought you here. Probably to clean the big mess we made…actually, I think I hear him rushing back."_

True to her word, Kanda did in fact come, "What the hell?"

 _"…_ _hello?"_ Allen said, even though he knew the word was lost to the Japanese human's ears.

 **(* - *)**

Kanda ran the moment he heard a pained cat yelp. He was introduced to 'Moyashi' and Betsy on the couch. He saw a pained looked in the cat's face, but at least he was back to his old self. Sighing, Kanda crossed his arms, and looked at the duo. "What the hell?"

He didn't expect an answer, save the timid meow from 'Moyashi'.

"Need I ask?" Kanda murmured, before going to check on his cat. He seemed to be okay…a little blood on his ear, but he knew well enough to know it was Betsy's handiwork. He was surprised she didn't bite him as roughly as she'd bight Lavi when he handled her wrong. Maybe a maternal instinct? He wasn't sure, but at least there wouldn't be any scarring on 'Moyashi's' ear. "Whatever. Moyashi, are you alright?"

Said cat meowed.

"That's a relief…Betsy's bites are usually pretty deep…looks like she took it easy on you."

'Moyashi' cocked his head to the side, silver eyes blinking a couple of time.

"Alright…you two stay out of trouble, I'm going to finish cleaning up, and then inform Lavi of the mess you two made."

He left right after that, leaving the duo to their devices.

The week continued and Kanda decided 'Moyashi' was fine to hang out with Betsy while he'd do his daily chores while at the Bookman residence. He couldn't help but notice that there were pleanty of instances where the cat would suddenly cease in his actions, before shaking and going on about his business as though there wasn't anything wrong.

Honestly, the action worried him. Perhaps it was PTSD? He wouldn't put it past the young feline. After all, with the way he'd found him, it only made sense he'd have some form of it…but to go back to his normal-self right after? That was what worried him.

"Moyashi, we're going." Kanda called out to the cat, who barreled out of Lavi's bedroom, Betsy tagging closely behind. "Alright, time for you to get in your pen."

Betsy, knowing the drill by that point, climbed into her pen, and Kanda closed it after her, making sure it was locked. 'Moyashi' yawned, and Kanda sighed, picking up the feline, and putting him in his bag. "You've done a good job keeping her out of my hair. Maybe you should rest tomorrow…"

'Moyashi' peeked his head out, making a pouting look. He meowed.

"Fine, you'd probably just sneak into my bag again anyway." Kanda grumbled. Why was he talking to a cat? Better, why was he only asking himself that now? "Che. Whatever."

Making sure everything was in order, Kanda proceeded to shut off the lights, and locking the door behind him.

"That guy…" Kanda growled, as he removed his shirt. 'Moyashi' yawned from his perch on his the man's pillow, watching the elder getting ready for bed that night.

'Moyashi' mewled.

"You know, half the time I find myself wondering what you think about, Moyashi." Kanda mused, as he took a seat on his bed, close enough to pet 'Moyashi's' fur.

The small feline purred in response to the hand grooming his fur.

"Like that?" Kanda asked, continuing with the gesture. When his cat continued to purr, he kept sliding his hand along the cat's head, to its back, repeating the process until 'Moyashi' was sound asleep. "Heh…already asleep."

His phone softly buzzed, and Kanda groaned as he checked it. It was from Lavi.

"Wow~! You actually picked up for once, Yu~!" Lavi's voice rang through the phone the moment he answered. "I'm proud."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know how Betsy's doing for starters, and I think I got you some more business if you're up for it."

"What is it?"

"Okay, so a friend of a friend, Lenalee's friend, in fact, uh…lemme see, what did she say her name was? Or was it a dude…"

"Usagi, I'm tired as fuck, if I don't sleep now, I'll never be able to keep with your over hyper ferret."

"Ah! Right, right, so how is Betsy?"

"She's healthy, and…made a new friend." Lavi would find out eventually. Might as well reduce the amount of annoyance in the near future.

"Huh? New friend?"

"On my way home after getting her food for the week, I came across a cat." Kanda sighed, falling back. "He was battered and bruised, but it looked like the attackers had long ago left him for dead. He might as well had been dead if I hadn't passed by."

"Okay…but what does have to do—"

"Shut up. As I've told you the other day, one of your bookshelves fell over. The cause was Moyashi — the cat I found — and Betsy playing."

"Betsy playing, and even getting along with another critter she barely knows? That's actually quite interesting in itself. We both know she doesn't usually take kindly to other animals."

"That, baka usagi, is news to me. I never brought another creature when looking after her before Monday."

"Oh, I wondered what I'd forget to tell ya…huh. I guess it's trivial at this point, right?"

"You're seriously annoying the hell out of me."

"Ah, Yu~! You know you love me!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait! Not just yet!" Kanda rolled his eyes. "There was one other thing I needed to tell ya, besides the other pet-sitting gig I can't really recall too well at the moment."

"Then get on with it."

"Things are going more…er…difficult than Gramps and I thought…so there's really no telling when we're coming back."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I know right?" Lavi chuckled, "Seriously, see ya whenever, and don't forget take extra good care of Betsy while I'm still away~" Kanda decided to hang up right there.

Eying 'Moyashi', Kanda sighed. He was going to start charging interest with his services…for Lavi. Because he annoyed him, of course.

 **(* - *)**

 _"_ _So…hungry…"_ The cat complained when he woke up that morning. Blinking bleary silver eyes, he took notice of his human savior not being there. He…didn't leave him alone did he? Panic started eating at his being as he quickly stood and jumped down from the bed. _"Where is he? He didn't leave me alone…did he…? Was I bad? What did I do? Why isn't he here?"_

He could feel his heartrate picking up as he ran out of the bedroom, stopping when his nose picked up on something…different. It smelled really good…following his nose he soon made it to the kitchen, silver eyes closing as he pinpointed the scent coming from the stove. He needed to know what that smell was…

"Moyashi? What are you doing here?" Kanda's voice alerted him of the human apparent return. "Don't scare me again, I thought you got out while I was showering."

 _"_ _Showering…?"_ The cat's body stiffened as the memory of super cold water being poured over him. Curling into himself, he started shivering, rough hands were massging his frail form, hurting him as they…cleaned him…? Fingers prodding for things the cat couldn't understand, the harsh…who were they?

"Moyashi!" Silver eyes snapped back to the Japanese male, but the fear never left. "Hey, it'll be okay, you're okay…"

 _"_ _I'm scared…"_

"Ssh, ssh, calm down, there's nothing to fear…" Kanda's soothing voice seemed to do the trick, for the tiny cat jumped into the man's chest, catching the human off-guard. "Hey, calm down, Moyashi…"

 _"_ _I don't want to go back…"_ Moyashi whined. Just what was that? He found himself thinking. Why would he remember something so terrible? Fearful of being left alone. As he snuggled against Kanda's chest, somehow finding comfort. A large hand started stroking his fur, and then sleep soon took over. He purred.

 **(* - *)**

"You must've been through a lot of shit." Kanda stated, petting the scared fur ball now in his arms. Whatever happened to him, was perhaps worse than Kanda could ever imagine. It just didn't make sense why anyone would do anything horrible to any animal. "I swear, if a day comes I meet those sick fucks, I'll make sure they never do these things ever again."

'Moyashi' was sleeping on the leather couch. Betsy was already by the other, sleep eventually finding her as well. Kanda chuckled at the scene. It was cute. Not that he'd let anyone know of what he'd just thought. Much less about how Betsy and 'Moyashi' were practically siblings to the rabbit. No, this was something he'd keep to himself.

Looking to the clock, Kanda sighed. Seemed it was time for dinner. He'd fix Betsy's meal, and then see what he could do for 'Moyashi'. As he gathered what he needed, his thoughts gathered back to earlier that morning. He didn't realize how long he'd been thinking about it, until he was suddenly interrupted by a loud cat-like shriek.

"MOYASHI!" Dropping what he was doing, he didn't fail to see a frightened cat, and a rather surprised ferret with a small scratch on her cheek. "Shit…Betsy, move away from him slowly."

As though she heard, she did just that. He just had to get 'Moyashi' himself…

If this was like the episode back home…no, this wasn't, Kanda noted. Because at this moment, he realized, 'Moyashi' was having a night terror in the form of a lost memory.

He couldn't be more sure than that.

* * *

Miki here!~ I just wanted to ask of anyone reading this to Review this story and I'm going to try hard to post more chapters for this story! Thanks you to all my kitties!~ *bows* Until Next Time!


	5. Missing Pieces

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

— Missing Pieces —

What was this place? It was dark…damp…cold…there was something around his neck…a collar? Why was such a thing there? Does he have an owner? Silver eyes were confused, but it soon changed to panic when he realized he couldn't raise his head. What was going on? Looking down — to the best of his abilities — he barely caught a glimpse of a small chain keeping him anchored to what he realized was a metal table.

He…was being restrained…why was he being restrained?

"Oh, you're finally awake, *****?" Huh? Who? "Calm down, my cute little *****~"

Who was that guy? Who was…what was that name…?

"You have been selected out of many of your litter to enjoy a new kind of life~! However…we won't know if it's successful or not until we go through with it, *****."

The kitten only felt dread as silver eyes frantically searched for any means of escape. Damn this short leash!

"Now, now, no need to fear~" the insane man cooed, he had something behind his back, but the cat couldn't see it. "This'll only hurt…a lot."

'Moyashi' thrashed and attacked whatever was near him. He felt his claws hit something, and continued his efforts, all the while hissing and screeching the whole time. He heard a voice, but couldn't be bothered.

" _Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I don't want this!_ " He cried.

"Don't let him escape!" The cat had someone managed to squeeze his head out from the restraints. Good, he could run now. He ran as fast as his tiny paws could take him. The door was open, he could escape! He had to escape!

Voices sounded behind him. All of them calling a name he didn't know…he couldn't be bothered to figure it out. He screeched in pain when he was forcefully picked up. He scratched and clawed at the hands that were now holding on to him.

"You little shit!" The man in white growled, as he stormed to whoever had the tiny kitten. "Didn't I say you'd have a better life?"

"Oi! Don't bite me!"

Whose voice was that? He didn't care anymore…he was in danger, he had to get out of there…he scratched at the hands again, and they released him. " _Let me be!_ " He bit harder on the person's thumb, the reaction he got was immediate. He was dropped, and he landed on all fours, before scurrying off.

"Dammit, get back here!" Why couldn't he lose the humans? He skidded to a sudden stop, ears and tail drooping as he realized he ran right into a dead end.

No, no, no, no, no…he thought. He looked behind him. Three people stood beside the enraged man in white. "Now, now…you've been a bad little boy, haven't you, *****~?"

He swore he heard someone else speaking, but none of the others beside the man was speaking. The cat crouched into himself, scared for his life.

"I was going to make it with as minimum pain as I was able…but you seem to like being punished~ I hope you'll last longer than the rest of your litter."

He felt hands picking him up, but much to his confusion, they were from behind him…these hands…were familiar…warm…he found himself closing his eyes before losing a battle with consciousness…

Only to open them again seeing a familiar scene. Wait…wasn't he…? Something was plunged into his stomach, and he shrieked in pain and agony. Before he was aware…everything had gone suddenly to black.

"Wake up! C'mon, you can't stay asleep forever, Moyashi." …moyashi? The cat thought…right…that was…a name he was given…by that pretty human…pretty? Was that human pretty…? He supposed he was… "Moyashi, god dammit, wake up, will ya?"

"Calm down, he's probably in shock." Whose voice was that? It was completely unfamiliar.

"Can it, you!" Kanda's voice growled. "The hell are you even doing here?"

"I came up here because there were complaints." A silver eye peeked opened. Who was…? Wasn't that the clerk from downstairs?

" _What's…going on?_ " His meow caught the attention of both men, Kanda quickly knelt to the small cat, checking to make sure he was okay.

Deeming he was fine, he sighed in relief. "Thank god…"

" _You were having a really bad dream, Moyashi._ " Betsy told the feline. " _You worried Yu and me._ "

" _I'm…sorry?_ "

" _You don't remember anything, do you?_ " Pointed ears went flat against his head, as he tried recalling.

" _I remember a room where I was being strapped down…I remember these men in white…I was stabbed by something…and then…here I am…that's all I can recall…_ "

The ferret thought though what her friend had told her. " _Must've been a really bad memory if you act upon in it your sleep…you scratched me, and bit your human's hand._ "

"Alright, that's enough." Kanda sighed. "And you." He glared over his shoulder at the clerk. "Get the fuck out, or else I'll tear you limb from fucking limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Kanda, you don't have to—"

" _Now_." The Japanese male hissed. Scared out of his wits, the desk clerk ran off, and 'Moyashi heard the distinct sound of something falling. He was soon able to deduce that the clerk had tripped over his own two feet when he turned the corner into the main hallway. "Serves that ass wipe right."

He wondered why the Japanese man had against that guy…deciding it wasn't important, he looked at the Japanese male's thumb, taking note of the distinct teeth marks in the flesh. That really was him, wasn't it? He licked the wound he caused, iron met his taste buds and his form stiffened.

"Moyashi?"

 _…_ _len…_

(- * -)

"Shit…Moyashi, you better not be doing this again!" Kanda warned, the kitten had suddenly slumped forward, losing consciousness the moment he had licked the blood from the wound the cat itself had inflicted. The gesture was like an apology…but when he saw 'Moyashi' stiffen, and then faint in his hands. "Shit, fuck, god fucking shit dammit!"

This wasn't good, he had to calm down. He could see Betsy was worried, making sounds as though calling out to her new friend.

"He'll be fine, Betsy." He tried assuring the ferret. Honestly, he was trying to convince himself more. "Of course I'll be the one to find a cat with PTSD…" He grumbled under his breath. But the million dollar question for him right then was, why would tasting blood cause a reaction like that? Just what in the hell was 'Moyashi' hiding?

What could possibly be the secret behind 'Moyashi'? Kanda found himself wishing for the ability to speak and understand animals. He heard Betsy make a whining sound, and Kanda sighed, placing the unconscious kit on the couch.

"We should leave him be for a while." Kanda told the worried creature. "It's almost time for me head home…so I'll feed you, and then pack up my belongings to go home after getting you into your cage. If 'Moyashi' is fine tomorrow, I'll have him come over again."

Seeming to understand, Betsy blinked, before scurrying off.

Sighing to himself, he combed his fingers through his bangs, before eying the cat. So many questions were plaguing his mind at that moment, but above them all was mostly concern for his kitty's well-being. "Just what in the hell have you gone through?"

(* o *)

To say the Japanese male was worried, would be understating it to the nth power. 'Moyashi' had been unconscious for almost two days already, but the vet couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. It was a mystery as to why the young kit was in such a state. All he could do was go about his daily routine for however much longer he had to watch over Betsy, and make sure his cat was as alright as he could be.

Taking a final fleeting glance at the unconscious cat on his bed, he sighed, and left, leaving the feline be.

He really hoped 'Moyashi' would wake up soon…

* * *

Miki here!~ I just wanted to ask of anyone reading this to Review this story and I'm going to try hard to post more chapters for this story! Thanks you to all my kitties!~ *bows* Until Next Time!


	6. As the Past Comes to Light

I don't own D Gray-Man I just own the Idea for this story! this will later on become Yaoi so if you don't want to stick around for that then I kindly say that you leave now!

* * *

— As the Past Comes to Light —

 _"_ _Got ya!" Came the voice of another kitten. The youngest, also known to be the runt, hissed in pain when his older sibling had tackled him to the ground._

 _"_ _That hurt!" complained the tiny feline, "Why'd ya do that for?"_

 _"_ _Because it's fun!" Said the oldest of the litter. "And because you're my favorite little brother~" She cooed._

 _"_ _That's not even funny!"_

 _"_ _It was totally funny~ c'mon, you know you wanna laugh, runt~"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me a runt, you…you…uh…you dummy!"_

 _It was then a soft chuckle was heard by the kittens, and an older cat walks up to them. Her eyes smiling as she watched her kittens playing. "My, my…whatever are my rambunctious kits up to?" She asked._

 _"_ _Playing with *****, Mama!" One of the girls said._

 _"_ _Oh? And *****, are you having fun with their playing?"_

What name were they speaking? Shouldn't he be able to hear it? It was directed to himself, wasn't it?

 _"_ _They're being meanies!" The tiny kitten scowled. "I was trying to take a comfy nap."_

 _The mother cat rolled her eyes, before sauntering to her youngest. "Then you will just have to sleep with me, now won't you, my little angel?"_

 ** _So she's my mother…? She's nice…_**

 _"_ _Mm…" The kitten purred, snuggling closer to his mother as she laid down. "Mama's warm…"_

 _"_ _Come, little kittens, let's all take a well-deserved nap, yes?"_

 _These memories that flashed through the mind of 'Moyashi' were nice and happy…comforting._

But…nothing could ever compare for what the outsider of his own memories…would soon bear witness to.

 **(- * -)**

 _It started as another day. The kittens would play, and they would await the return of their mother. Every day for as long as they could remember, humans in white would always take her away somewhere, and she would return tired. Seldom had she eaten in those days, and the kittens were worried for their mother._

 _"_ _Mama…?" One of the boys asked, "You don't look too well…are those humans meanies?"_

 _"_ _Meanies…" Their mother mused. "I wonder if that truly is a word to use?"_

 _"_ _Mother?"_

 _"_ _Mommy?"_

 _"_ _Mama?" Several voices said at once, but the youngest remained silent. What was it those humans did to their mother to make her so tired? All of them worried about her…_

 _If this kept up the way it had been, then the kittens feared they're mother would be sick._

 _Little did any of these twelve kittens know, things would only grow worse in the days to come._

(- * -)

 _Someone new had come in that day. The day when things began to get scary. By then everyone in the liter knew of what they were doing to their mother, they were old enough to understand…but they didn't know just how bad the humans were treating her._

 _They didn't like it. And it was the smallest of the kittens that got the brunt of their frustrations. Playful banters became intentional bullying when their mother wasn't around. The runt had his fair share of scratches, and welts from the claws of his siblings, and bites from equally sharp teeth. It was in the midst of one of their bullying sessions where the smallest received a scar from one of the older kits._

 _He cried out in pain as he patted at his face with little paws. Removing his tiny limbs, he was met with red on the white fur of his right paw. Silver eyes widened, blood dripped down his face, and onto the blankets they had slept, played, and even recently had fought in. "So he bleeds red, does he?" Sneered one of the middle kittens. "He needs more of it! He needs to be punished!"_

 _"_ _N-No…please st-stop…" He wanted to cry. But he was a cat, and felines couldn't physically cry. His ears pinned back, and his tail rested between his legs. He backed up, and he soon found himself pressed against the wall. He had never been afraid of his siblings before…why…? Why were they acting this way?_

 _Why were they acting this way to him? It wasn't his fault those humans were doing bad things to their mother…why was he the one to be blamed? He was scared…and there wasn't anything they could do._

 _"_ _Your fault! It's all your fault!" Two male kittens exclaimed at once. "Let's mess you up, you little shit!"_

 _Someone else called out, but all the youngest knew was darkness after an attack that forced him into the wall._ Am I…going to die now?

(- * -)

 _They began to disappear. One after the other. First their mother. Then the oldest of the litter, and soon everyone after him. There were only ever two females. The silver-eyed kit wasn't sure what to feel. Relief that his torment was finally over, or fear that his siblings were gone. How long has it been?_

 _"_ _Well, hello there." A new voice calls out, and the scarred kitten raised his head to look at the new face. He cocked his head, curious. .This human…felt different…he seemed…not like the others. Who was this human? "Are you the only one here, little one?"_

 _The kitten blinked, knowing the human wouldn't be able to understand his purrs and meows. He was still weary, having seen other humans take his brothers and sisters away from him. Where were they? He found himself wondering. When the human tried to place his hand on his head, the small body reacted, and swiped at the hand, cutting the skin of the man's thumb. He pulled back, and placed his thumb into his mouth, groaning in disbelief._

 _"_ _That as rather rude." The strange man muttered._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing you fool?" A different voice calls out. A man with wild red hair enters, half his face hidden beneath a mask. The darker haired male chuckled in embarrassment, scratching his head as he stood._

 _"_ _Oh, Cross, fancy meeting you here?"_

 _The man, Cross, as he was called, sighed. "Keep in mind, we're here for a reason, Mana."_

 _"_ _I'm aware." The other man pouted. Mana sighed, before looking at the kitten._

 _"_ _You only just met that thing, and you're already attached to it?" The red-headed male asked in disbelief. "That's the one thing I told you not to do, you imbecile!"_

 _"_ _I can't help it. You can tell this poor thing has been through so much." Mana said looking to the cautious kitten. "When we're done…I want to take this little fella with us."_

 ** _I feel like these two are important…but I cannot fathom why…why do these characters feel important?_** **Moyashi wondered.**

 _The scene changed again, and this time Moyashi sees a familiar site…one he's seen in his nightmarish dreams…wasn't this…?_

 _He wanted to look away. He wanted to not have to see this scene again…_ _ **No…no, no, no, no,no,no,noNONONONONONO! Not this…I don't wanna see this again!**_

 _"_ _Stay still little Allen~"_

 ** _Allen? Allen was…wasn't it…no…he was 'Moyashi', wasn't he…? He was…then what was 'Moyashi'…?_**

 _More images passed, before another scene comes into focus…there was Mana and Cross again…_

 _"_ _I cannot believe how cruel Adam is" The man was stroking the small kitten's ear, the little thing was in pain, and the mewls he emitted were obvious to this fact._

 _"_ _Calm yourself, Mana. You knew what we were getting into when we agreed on this." Cross pointed out. "Neah tried telling us something before we lost connection with him…and all we can do now is—"_

 _"_ _I know that!" Mana exclaimed, startling the kitten in its troubled sleep. "This little one, however…he doesn't need to go through what he's going through right now."_

 _The small kitten cracked open an eye, the silver eye hazy as it tried to look to the speaking men. He mewled, catching their attention._

 _"_ _He's awake!" Mana said in surprised glee. "He's truly a trooper…"_

 _"_ _Hn. A natural soldier…" Cross absentmindly agreed._

 _"_ _His name is Allen, isn't it?" Mana asked, chuckling when the kitten wrinkled its nose after being tapped by his finger. A small paw swatted at the offending appendage._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Allen Walker…has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

 _"_ _Mana, you are_ not _thinking of keeping it." Cross said in disbelief. "If we take him, they'll know we're on to them."_

 _"_ _Marian, we can't leave him here."_

 _"_ _You're not going to let this go."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _He was already injected with the serum. All you can do is slip the idea of being his caretaker when it finally takes effect."_

 _"_ _I have an idea for that." The small kitten had no idea what was being said…but thought nothing of it as he yawned again. He was always sleepy these days…ever since that bad human poked him with that metal stick thing…he stomach still hurt from where the cold thing pierced through his skin._

 _If he could leave…if he could…_

 _Sleep soon engulfed him as the closed his eyes once more._

(- * -)

 _Pain. So much pain, found Allen screaming as he felt his whole body feeling as though it were being pulled and crushed at the same time. He'd felt pleanty of pain before, he knew the feeling of a strange stabbing sensation from days past since the human had injected him with…something._

 _But this was different. This was hell. His own, personal hell of pain and torment. He felt so hot…too hot even for his natural body temperature. He felt as though he were burning from the inside. It lasted ten minutes, but to him, it felt like an eternity. As the pain ebbed away, he found himself passing out, crying. He thought he felt something on his cheek, but that couldn't be possible…cats couldn't cry…not physically, at least._

 _Allen couldn't dwell on it…not when he had passed out on the cold floor._

 _"_ _By George, that son of a bitch really pulled through with it." That was…Cross's voice, wans't it? How long had he been out for? What was it that madman had done?_

 _"_ _He's just a child, Cross!" Mana's voice sounded, "I knew he was a young kitten, but even I wasn't aware of how young he is in this form!"_

 _Form…?_

 _"_ _M-meow…?" His voice sounded…off…different…_

 _"_ _Are you okay, little one?" Mana asked, stroking the younger's hair…hair? Not fur…?_

 _"_ _Tch. No use in beating around the bush." Cross pulled something from his lab coat, and handed it to the tiniest of them all. "Take a look."_

 _Allen reached out, only to gasp in surprise at the appendage that came into his view…this…this is…!? "M-MROW?!"_

 _"_ _Allen! Ssh, ssh, calm down, Allen!" Mana tried consoling the scared once-cat cat-boy. "You're still you, I promise, you're still you…just…human, is all…"_

 _"_ _Meow?"_

 _"_ _Cat's outta the bag." Cross grumbled. He was met with weird looks. "What? The jig is up, he sees what he's become. Cat outta the…never mind."_

 _"_ _Leave the jokes to the professionals." Mana groused._

 _"_ _Whatever."_

 _Mana cleared his throat, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Allen, my boy, my name is Mana…can you repeat after me? Say, 'My name is Allen', go on…"_

 _Allen blinked, looking to Mana curiously. "Meow?"_

 _"…_ _this might take a while…" Mana realized, dejectedly._

 _"_ _What could ever give you such an idea?" Cross glowered. "Tch…I need all the finest of booze after this bullshit job is done."_

 _"_ _I doubt you'll be granted that."_

 _"_ _B…booze…?" Both men blinked, before looking to the child before them. Cross was bemused, Mana was horrified._

 _"_ _N-no! You don't need to know what that is, Allen!" Mana said, as though it were a bad word. "Cross, watch your language from here on out!"_

 _"_ _You're kidding."_

 _"_ _I am most certainly not!" The other male said with fortitude. "He will not grow up to be a womanizing bastard like you."_

 _"_ _Meow…? Ba…stard, meow?"_

 _"_ _I'm not the only one who will watch this tongue, now aren't I?" Cross grinned. Mana groaned. "I'll see to getting him any clothes. Have fun playing daddy, Mana."_

 _"_ _I hate…I mean…I dislike you so much right now." Humans, Allen decided, were weird._

(- * -)

 _Months had gone by, and much had happened. The little boy could now willingly change between three different forms. Cat, boy, and cat-boy…or Neko, as Cross told him._

 _"_ _M-eow…na…?"_

 _"_ _Mah…"_

 _"_ _Mah…"_

 _"_ _Na"_

 _"_ _Na…"_

 _"_ _Now put them together, Allen." Mana gently instructed. "Go on, say, 'Ma-na'"_

 _"_ _This is dumb." Cross grumbled._

 _"_ _Ma…na…meow?"_

 _"_ _No, no, don't add meow, Allen!" Mana sighed._

 _"_ _Mana…meow?"_

 _"_ _I think that's the best you're getting." Cross pointed out. "Alright, brat, time for a bath."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _No?" Cross growled, glaring at the kid. "I must be losing my hearing, care to repeat that, you filthy brat?"_

 _"_ _Mana-meow! Scary!" Allen cried, hiding behind the fatherly man. The boy twitched his cat ears, and stuck his tongue out at the red-headed man, as he peeked from behind Mana._

 _"_ _Marian, he's a kid." Mana reasoned, "He doesn't know any better."_

 _The little cat-boy was grinning from ear to ear. "Cur-os-meow should be put in time-out."_

 _"_ _Mana. Move."_

 _"_ _I'll give him a bath. I don't need you traumatizing the poor thing."_

 _"_ _Beh!"_

 _"_ _You little—!"_

 _"_ _Go get Allen some clothes!" Mana scolded, as he turned and picked up the neko-boy. "Allen, I suggest you change to a full human right now. Otherwise, the soap will harm your ears again."_

 _Although pouting, Allen nodded, and the fluffy white ears slowly changed until they became rounded human ears on either side of his head. The tail that had been swishing disappeared as well, leaving a child that none could've known the wiser as to actually being part cat._

 _"_ _Why-meow?" Allen asked as Mana began walking._

 _"_ _Why what?"_

 _"_ _Cu-lose….those things…why…wear?"_

 _"_ _Because in human society, it's not right to be naked in public." Mana explained, shifting Allen's weight._

 _"_ _I cat-meow." The neko pouted._

 ** _Yeah…I'm a cat…I'm one right now, right?_** _ **Moyashi found himself asking…or was he actually Allen…? He was so confused.**_

 _"_ _Perhaps, but right now you're a dirty little boy who needs to be cleaned up before his exams."_

 _"_ _Dun wanna, meow! NO!"_

 _"_ _Cross and I will be right there, don't worry. We won't let them go too far."_

 _"_ _Purr-romise?" Mana chuckled when the kit had purred out the word 'perfect'._

 _"_ _I promise."_

 ** _But promises…get broken. Because you broke yours, didn't you, Mana?_**

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but I finally got this chapter ready for you all to read so I hope you enjoy so please read and review and just to let you guys know that I'm writing a new fanfiction and it's called Adventures in Kalos it's a Pokemon fanfiction that follows the xy series but the only difference I added was Gary being there as Ash's boyfriend~ whoops I rambled far too much well I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Miki outie


	7. Meeting Allen Walker

I don't own -Man i just own the story plot i came up with hope you like the chapter!~

* * *

— Meeting Allen Walker —

 _"_ _Allen, I'm so sorry…" Mana woefully apologized for the umpteenth time for the third day straight. "Had I of known—"_

 _The small kitten glared over his shoulder, and curled himself tighter into his ball. Lied. He was lied to. He said he would make the scary humans stop if it went too far…but he was the one who…and his arm, which was in such a state before all this, was now darker, and hairless, and…disgusting…_

 _Just like the twins of the litter always told him…like the biggest snarled…like his sisters must've thought…he wanted to cry…_

 ** _But I couldn't show weakness to them._**

 _Was he truly alone in this world if the one human he thought he could trust had just…?_

 ** _I still want to believe Mana had his reasons…maybe they just pushed his hands?_**

 **You never remembered him until only recently, you idiot.**

 _Betrayed…he was betrayed, and that's all there was to it._

 _"_ _Allen, I had no idea what Adam was going to do…please forgive me…"_

 _He was silent._

 _"_ _Mana, it's painstakingly obvious he's pissed off." Cross groused, "There's nothing you can do unless maybe you bribe him with something of interest."_

 _"_ _Something of his interest…?" Mana pondered, before grinning, "Allen, would you like some Mitarashi Dango?"_

 _The tiny form perked up, looking to Mana with confusion. The form began to grow, and shift, becoming the cat-boy once again, "Mitarashi-meow? What's that?"_

 _"_ _Food. He's bribed by food." Cross said in disbelief._

 _"_ _Food?"_

 _"_ _Yes, yes! Sweet, delicious dumpling balls coated in a sweet and savory sauce. Would you like to try?"_

 _Allen pondered over it, before grinning, "Yes!"_

 _It was apparent early on that the kitten had a love for sweets, often sneaking some when none were looking. Of course, Mana knew, and Cross did as well, but neither really had the heart to say otherwise to the young cat-boy._

 _"_ _Let's get you dressed, and we'll feast." Mana proclaimed._

 _"_ _Do I have to, meow?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Both the red-head and dark-haired men stated._

(- * -)

 _"_ _Run faster, Cross!" Mana called out as he carried an ill white young cat in his arms. "We don't have time for this!"_

 _"_ _That should be my line, you idiot!" Cross called out, "And last I fucking checked I'm running ahead of you! Pick up the pace!"_

 _"_ _Oh, right…" Mana muttered, realizing that yes, Cross was in front of him. "Can't seem to think straight right now, can I?"_

 _"_ _Meow…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Allen…" Mana tried reassuring the young feline, "Cross and I will take you somewhere much safer, I promise."_

 _The cat only meowed again, and the pained sound clenched at the man's heart._

 **"** **OI! Wake up!"**

 ** _Is someone calling me?_**

 _"_ _Cross, take Allen!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Take him! I'll hold them off while you get out of here!"_

 _"_ _You're not in any—" The ball of fluff was suddenly in Cross's arms, and the other man smiled at the taller. "Mana!"_

 _"_ _It's not farewell. We'll meet again, I'm certain." It was then Cross was shoved through a window of all things…_

 ** _"_** ** _WAKE UP!"_**

Silver eyes snapped opened, the orbs looking this way and that as the form they belonged sat up quickly, trying to find the angered voice. Strange…wasn't he a little higher up than normal?

"OI!"

"H-huh…?" That…didn't sound like a meow to him…wait, he wasn't meowing…? What was—

"BRAT!"

Stiffening in surprise, he turned soon facing an angered face of… "K-Kan…da…?"

"Who the hell are you?" The Japanese male demanded. "What did you do with Moyashi?"

"M-mo-yashi…meow…?"

"Who. The fuck. Are you." Kanda repeated, glaring full out at the one before him. "And what the hell is up with the ears and tail? Answer me, dammit!"

"I-I…m-meow!" And in a fit of fear, the being before Kanda began to shrink fur re-growing where skin once was. The strange boy turning into the cat he had christened with the name of Moyashi.

Anger melted into confusion, and Kanda looked at where the white-haired boy had been. A small furry head peeked out from 'hiding', scared and frightened like the first day the raven-haired male had brought the kitten home. "Moyashi?"

"Meow…?"

"Oi. Change back." The furry head shook. "Change. Back."

"Meow!"

"Fine. I'll throw you back out on the street. Is that what you want, you fleabag?"

"…" Silver eyes were hesitant, before the form began to once again shift and change. The fur on the cat's body receding back to skin, the scar on his face becoming easier to see without fur obscuring it. It wasn't long before the boy had somewhat finished his transformation, the ears on his head pinned down, and the tail rested over pale thighs. "I…Don't want that at all…"

"What. The. Fuck."

And what the fuck indeed. His cat had the ability to change into a freaking cat-person hybrid thing…a cat-boy? "Please…don't throw me out…" the once-cat said in perhaps the most pitiful tone Kanda had ever heard. "I-I can't go back…n-not there…p-please not there…"

His smaller frame was shivering now, the fear evident in those bright silver eyes. Kanda felt his heart melt just a little. "Where is there?"

"I-I don't…I don't know…"

"You must know if you don't want to go back."

"I-I don't! I don't know!" 'Moyashi' desperately said, "I don't know where I was…all I know is th-that…it was cold…painful…"

"Stay put." Kanda muttered, before heading towards his dresser. He pulled out an old shirt of his, and took it over to the cat-boy. "Put this on."

'Moyashi' blinked, quirking his head to the side.

"Moyashi."

"Allen." The younger huffed.

"What?"

"It's my name. Allen."

"You're a scrawny little thing. Like a moyashi." Kanda grumbled. "Moyashi."

Allen, as the human now knew his once-cat was, bristled. "It's Allen. Two syllables! Say it with me. Al-len!"

"Bean. Sprout. That, Moyashi, is also two syllables." Kanda argued, though rather enjoying getting a rise out of the white-haired male.

"You…you…dummy human!"

"That's the best you got?" That was disappointing. Cute, but disappointing.

"Mana said I shouldn't curse." The neko muttered, before a pained expression came about the young male's face. "Mana…Cross…"

"Who are they?"

"…precious persons." Allen muttered, unwilling to clarify any further.

Kanda eyed the young cat-boy, and sighed. "Put the shirt on."

"…how come?"

"Moyashi, you can't fucking walk around here naked."

"Huh…even if no one else is here?"

"Trust me when I say, my privacy doesn't remain as private as I would like it." As though on cue, a bell rang, startling Allen, and looked around fearfully. He had never heard such a thing before. "It's the doorbell, idiot. Che. This is what I was talking about the lack of privacy."

When Kanda began to leave, Allen watched the strong back of the older male disappear around the doorway. Once out of sight, he looked down to the shirt, and became thoughtful. Maybe hiding his ears would make things easier for him? Sighing to himself, the boy focused on his ears and tail, both shrinking, until all that remained were two rounded human ears on either side of his head, and the tail had receded leaving no trace of the appendage.

He hated it. Hated the feeling of his tail being confined through his final transformation. It didn't hurt, but dammit, it felt so uncomfortable. Looking to the shirt once more, he pulled it over his head, before finally crawling off the bed to see who else was in the vicinity.

"…at least be nicer, Yu!" A whiny voice complains. Who was this?

"Che. You're annoying, you damn rabbit. You saw for yourself. Betsy is fine, she was well-cared for."

"What about your kitty cat? I really wanted to see him~" Seriously who was this 'damn rabbit' as Kanda dubbed this new person to be?

Actually, he talked about Betsy with that male…did that mean he was Betsy's human? "Yu! C'mon, I wanna see Moyashi! Or were you lying about having the cat?"

"Lavi." Kanda's tone was hushed, "Moyashi is currently sleeping off a cold. He needs rest."

Oh, right. That's what Betsy said the name of her human was! Huh, how could he forget such a detail? Actually, he was rather busy with traumatic memories, so…maybe it was understandable. Lavi seemed like a fun person to talk to…maybe he should introduce himself? Kanda never said he had hide in the bedroom.

Shrugging, he slowly opened the door further, allowing himself to sling through the small crack he made. "What's going on?"

Kanda's form stiffened, and Lavi blinked, before looking over his friend's shoulder. Allen had to admit, the red-head was…goofy-looking for the lack of a better word. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye and had red hair that reminded him of Cross's. He was barely taller than the Japanese man, and had both lobes of his ears pierced by a small hoop earring on each ear.

Allen decided that Lavi was perhaps as attractive as Kanda.

Wait, since when did he find the long-haired man attractive? He supposed if any a word to describe the foul-mouthed man, that was definitely that…yeah, attractive, but the kit was doubtful he him was _attracted to_ the older male. "I'm Allen…Walker. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Lavi~" Lavi said with a mischievous grin. "Yu, ya never told me you had a cutie here! My best friend is now a real man!"

"The fuck?! I didn't do shit with mo—Allen." Kanda was quick to correct himself before Lavi could pick up any mistake. "He blacked mailed me into keeping around until he can find his own place to stay."

"But he's wearing your shirt, Yu. He came out of your room. I know for a fact you have a guest bedroom."

"Idiot _apparently_ had a nightmare in the middle of the fucking night."

Why was Kanda lying? Allen found himself wondering. Was he hiding a blush? Why? Humans were so weird.

"You sure about that? So, where'd ya find 'im?"

"I was wandering the streets after getting kicked out of my home." Allen decided. "He…didn't exactly seem like a guy who would willingly let a stranger stay…so…"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Al." Lavi said, feeling genuinely sorry for the kid. "Yu really does have a good heart though. He just doesn't like to show it off."

"I figured as much." Allen shrugged.

"Okay, you both met, good job. Now go away."

"Fine. But I still wanna meet Moyashi, Yu!" Lavi stated, before going to leave, "OH! I met Tiedoll earlier. Sends his love, and he may be visiting ya at some point next week."

"Fucking perfect." Kanda hissed. Once the red-head finally left, Kanda groaned, leaning against the door. "Where are your ears and tail?"

"I have three forms." Allen admitted. "I thought you wouldn't want….Lavi, was it?"

"Baka usagi more I like it."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I figured you wouldn't want Lavi to realize I was your cat. So, I took on my full-human form."

"Fair enough." Kanda sighed. "I'll have to get you clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"For starters, it's my fucking shirt, and you can't wear my clothes around the house without someone getting the wrong idea."

Allen cocked his head to the side, "Wrong idea?"

"When someone wears someone else's shirt, that usually means…" Kanda trailed off, eying the younger. "Did anyone ever give you the birds and bees speech?"

"The what now?"

"Never mind." Kanda sighed. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time someone comes over, you can't be wearing my clothes."

"Um…okay?"

"I'll give you credit for not coming out with your tails and ears showing." Allen beamed at the comment. "But you don't seem comfortable when you don't have your tail out."

"Am I that obvious?"

"So long as its only you and me here, you can go ahead stay in your second form." The moment the words left his lips, Allen already had his cat ears and tail pop out, all the while glomping the older male. "Ompf!"

"Thank you so much, meow~!"

"Che…whatever. Just let go."

"Nope~ I'm happy~" The cat-boy purred. "A place to stay? A really nice master? Food? I'm the happiest I've been in a long while~"

"Moyashi."

"Allen."

"Get off."

"Why should I?"

Kanda was so close to kicking the idiot clear out of his home. "Kanda?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…" The younger admitted, his statement proving true when his stomach began to growl. "Do you have food?"

Kanda sighed. "You sticking around?"

"Probably."

"Fucking perfect." The exasperated man groaned.

* * *

This was supposed to be posted a while ago but life kicked me in the face and was like "lol nope!" So here it is until next time Miki out!


	8. Once Upon A Life

Hello again my little kits now i know that it's been a really long time but after this chapter I'll be getting the rough drafts for the next two chapters to my friend who helps me by editing them anyways heres the next chapter hope you kits enjoy it!

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN D GRAY MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS LUC IS THE ONLY ONE I OWN I MADE HER**

* * *

It had been a few days since Allen started to live with his new master. In order to feel less like a freeloader, he was doing anything he could to help the Japanese man. It was by doing these normally mundane chores, where Allen learned he really liked cleaning Kanda's home and it didn't seem to bother Kanda at all. The cat-boy was certain in the fact Kanda seemed highly pleased that he no longer had to find someone to help him clean his place.

At least, that's what he was told. That in itself pleased the white-haired male, and made sure to put his all into cleaning. The apartment was always cleaner than when it was left.

Today, however, was a rare kind of day. One where Allen was currently sleeping in Kanda's bed, despite owner not wanting him to sleep in the bed with him. Over the course of the past weeks, it seemed Allen created a soft spot for himself. What took Lenalee an Lavi years, this hybrid did in barely two weeks of living with him. He would admit that was a great feat on its own. Kanda was only certain it was the neko's insistence that even got him used to seeing the younger on his bed.

He looked over his shoulder at the younger male sprawled over his mattress and rolled his eyes at the sight. He was just so vulnerable that way, and the cat-boy couldn't care less. It was – dare he say it – cute. He went back to his current task, finishing up the note for the smaller male to read.

It was his turn to get the groceries, and not wanting Allen to freak out – _again_ – Kanda made sure to let his housemate know that he was going to go out to do some light shopping.

"Okay, now to put it where he'll find it?" Kanda whispered to himself knowing that if he awakens Allen the boy would want to come along and keep them there. Kanda wanted to get this done so they could have breakfast together in the comforts of their home. In the end, he left the note on the dresser's mirror, the note wedged between glass and frame. Allen would notice it there no problem. Taking one last glance to the sleeping male, Kanda took his leave.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the staircase where he began to think to himself 'when has it been our home?' He wasn't sure how he didn't catch that earlier, but now that he had, Kanda couldn't believe what he was thinking. Had he really bonded to the boy so quickly? Kanda was surprised at himself to find that he didn't seem to mind that thought and seem genuinely pleased with the thought.

Yu Kanda continued his walk to the market feeling happy and had a small smile on his face knowing full well that he has found something to be happy about in his life after searching for so long. Quickly walking into the market he set to work on buying some food to make for breakfast and some more pet food for job.

. . - * - . .

Allen had woken up looking for Kanda. Sighing to himself Allen sniffed the air hoping to get Kanda's scent from one of the rooms in the apartment "None of the scents are strong…which means he's not home…" Allen felt discouraged, before taking note of something on the mirror. Curious, he got out of bed, and padded over to the dresser. He removed the paper from where it was wedged, and read the little note, _'I went out to do some light shopping for breakfast I'll return soon_ ' so that's where Kanda went no wonder the scents weren't strong. Sighing once more Allen flopped back onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around his body burying himself in Kanda's scent making Allen sleepy once more. Deciding that sleeping more wouldn't hurt Allen let himself slip into a nice happy sleep.

 _"Allen!"_ Allen turned to see who was calling for him. It was his sister? The one who picked on him but would still protect him from their other siblings' attacks. That was…weird?

 _"Hey Luc what's up did you need something from me?"_ Allen asked tiling his head to the side. Luc was a small white kitten but she had streaks of black running all along her body with the very tips of her ears being curled in black lines like a snake coiling its body around a branch the same went for her tail.

 _"Ha-ha no I wanted to know if the people in the white coats did anything bad to you when you were taken by them!"_ Luc explained loudly, she always had a tendency to be quite loud but that was just how his sister was, and Allen loved her for that.

 _"Not really Luc they just did the same thing they always do."_ Allen explained to her. He was always grateful that she – aside from their mother – would ask him how he was after he would be brought back to the room containing her and their mom.

 _"You know mom really hates it when they take us from her, but she knows that if she didn't let them take us we won't be fed and she doesn't want that."_ Allen knew that his mother and his sister knew what the people in the white coat were trying to do.

Allen has had the unfortunate luck of seeing the failed "families". The end results had him tormented with nightmares of them for weeks. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned back to his sister to continue listening to her.

 _"You ok there, bro?"_ Luc asked.

 _"Y-Yeah just thinking for the other families."_ Allen answered Luc sighed they both knew of what Allen saw and what horrors it left on him.

 _"Look let's drop this and go to mom, yeah?"_ Luc asked Allen was forever grateful for his sister knowing when Allen was uncomfortable. She always knew when to drop the topic of the conversations they shared.

 _"Yeah let's go to mom now!"_ Allen cheered happily running off leaving Luc to run after him.

Back then, in this flashback-like dream, both of them didn't know that that would be the last time they would speak to each other.

* * *

hey kits it Miki here how did you guys like this chapter i have a lot more coming hopefully within this week well please review i love reading your thought on this story it keeps me going that's all for now see ya!


End file.
